stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act I Part 1
Wario: "Will there be cotton candy?" Waluigi: "Of course there will be cotton candy, stupid!" Wario: "Shut up" —During Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi's fun time. "Act I Part 1" is the first part of the first act of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and the first part of the film overall. Description Mario and Luigi begin a new day that's sure to be full of fun, Music, friendship, and Perhaps a little insanity. Overview Mario and Luigi get a letter from Bowser, saying that he's going to come the real world. They show no emotion toward Bowser's letter. They later go to Wario's house to start their day. Synopsis and Luigi reading Bowser's letter]] The film opens up on Mario and Luigi arriving at the mailbox. They discover another letter from King Bowser, the first one since midway through the second season, asking if the two ever plan on returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. They both say that they won't, and Bowser's letter goes on to say that he did something out of boredom; though what he did is censored, it is obviously unpleasant. Disgusted, Mario and Luigi tear up the letter and Bowser, seemingly talking through the letter, shouts that he plans on coming to the Real World after them. ]] Though shocked, the Mario Brothers put it aside decide to make a Stupid Mario Brothers movie. After running up the hill, they laugh together and then face the camera with serious looks. Then Mario and Luigi enter Wario's house, where Wario asks if it is time to fight the Darkness that spawned from Nox Decious. However, Mario declares he is fed up with fighting bad guys in the Real World, deciding that it is time to dance and have some fun. The trio dance all (who is wearing sunglasses) dancing outside]] throughout the city to the song''"Let's Groove'' (soon joined by Waluigi), only to be confronted by the Dance Critic, who viciously insults them over their dancing, which she claims hasn't improved, before walking away. Mario and Luigi dismiss her and Mario wonders what Ash is doing. At Ash's house, Ash is dancing to the Pokemon theme song. He's soon joined by Brock and eventually Gary Oak, who shoves them. Back to the city, Luigi suggests they go to the fair. Wario asks if there's going to be cotton candy and Waluigi says and Brock dancing]] there obviously will be. Mario leads the way as they head to the fair. Back at Ash's house, Brock beats Gary at the Pokemon Card Game and announces that he's beaten Gary at every card, game, and every spin-off merchandise game ever made. Ash asks Gary how he got to his house and he says that his grandpa drove him here and Professor Oak appears. Oak tells Ash that he's slacking off when he should be catching Pokemon like Gary. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi have returned from the fair. Mario says it stunk because the Ferris wheel was broken and Wario's mad because they had no cotton candy. Luigi asks if they want to play Super Mario World and Mario agrees. Wario and Waluigi leave them since they're not in the game and Mario and Luigi head to their house. a piggyback ride to make up for all the bad things he's done to him]] On their way home, Mario and Luigi discover that they're being followed by none other than Yoshi. After a seemingly happy reunion, the three return to Mario's house, where Yoshi reveals that he hasn't been doing well and he's angry at them for many things (the two didn't write to him, they didn't leave food in his bowl, they left him chained to a fence while he was surrounded by ravenous starving Goombas, they went on vacation in the Real World when they told him that they would be gone for only 5 minutes, and they told him that they would take him to Baskin Robbins when they actually took him to the vet to get fixed without any anesthetic because they were too cheap to pay for it). Mario profusely apologizes, but Yoshi goes on an angry rant, and refuses to be bribed by the Mario Bros' apple offerings. Mario asks Yoshi how he can make it up to him and he gets an idea. Mario then makes it up to Yoshi by giving him a piggyback ride for a few blocks. At Bowser's hideout, Kamek arrives. He's perfected the spell that make Koopas look human. Kamek preforms the spell on Bowser and the Koopa appears in his new human form, but he can't speak English. Kamek thought that might happen, so he bought Hooked On Phonics to teach Bowser English. Back at Mario's house, Mario drops off Yoshi. He tells Luigi that he's super tired and he goes inside to rest. Luigi stays outside sitting on a (who now forgives Luigi) hugging each other.]] swing when Daisy arrives. She demands to know where he's been and Luigi explains that he and Mario went to the Real World for vacation and apologizes to Daisy, but she's still mad at him. Luigi, along with Mario, sings the song "You Toss Me Right Round" (a parody of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Enrique Iglesias) and wins Daisy back. The two then share a hug together, now having had forgiven each other. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Ash Ketchum * Brock * Gary Oak * Professor Oak * Dance Critic * Yoshi * Kamek * Bowser * Daisy Locations * The Mailbox * Bowser's Hideout * Wario's House * Ash's House Letters * Final Letter from Bowser Production notes Character Revelations Coming soon! Series Continuity * Bowser comes to the Real World. * Daisy and Yoshi arrive annoyed at Mario and Luigi. Trivia * This is the first episode since "Real Jobs Suck" to feature the Dance Critic. Goofs * Throughout the episode, you can see that Yoshi has human arms under his hands. * If you look very closely when Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are playing leapfrog, Waluigi's hat falls off when he jumps. * At 16:38, a man (possibly Chris Muller's father) can be seen near the garage. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQsJisbqPEU Category:The Movie